Boots and Things
by meowbooks
Summary: Murtogg and Mullroy argue about the color of Jack's boots...Formerly titled Snap Shot.
1. Snap Shots

**Disclaimer** Of course I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean!If I did it would've failed at the box office.

NOTE: Formerly titled Snap Shot.I renamed it because well, it no longer applies to all the chapters. This first chapter is the only one with snippets of things that might make it into stories I plan to write.

**Reasons**

"There are plenty of reasons for you to be chasin' me! How did 'e put it?"

He pondered for only a second in mock concentration.

"Oh yeah...'...Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister' blah,blah, 'the most egregious'-that was a good one why can't they just spit it out and say bad instead of mystifying 'alf of Port Royal? Piracy,as if tha' needed repeating…'sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering' just long words for stealing,a bit repetitive eh? Shall I go on or would that be enough incentive for you to be chasing me?"

**We Wore the Black Boots!**

"G' afternoon gentlemen!"He greeted then began walking casually down the dock.Murtogg stopped to stare at Mullroy.

"Was that-"

"No!"

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes, yes it was, I saw him!"

"You saw him?"

"You did too! Looked, sounded like him-"

"He might have looked a bit like him-but-"

"Beads and that black stuff on his eyes! It WAS him!"

"What color was his boots?"

"What? Brown."

"See, last we saw him he wore BLACK boots!"

"Oh…Wait-no he didn't, we did. We always do."

"Oh-we should tell someone!"

"Who?"

"Oh look the captain! Let's tell him!"

"Where? There he is! SIR-"

"You don't go around shouting at captains! We have to tell him, not make him deaf!"

"Right." He nodded then they approached the captain, one of them glanced back at Sparrow who was sauntering down seemingly not a care in the world.

His back to them, the pirate grinned listening to the bickering, the shouting, all according to plan.

Should she need more men, Rose's were waiting for Murtogg or Mullroy to come running looking for more of the king's finest to 'capture' him.Now as long as one of them didn't really shoot him, he merely had to worry about what Rose would do once her charade was over. It wasn't likely to be a slap.

**A Compliment**

"Your presence in this lovely port is most reassuring-I'm sure the king would be very proud of you!"

"What?" Murtogg lowered his weapon. Why was Mr.Sparrow saying that? He looked to Mullroy who still held his weapon up but shared the same suspicious slightly confused look.

"It was a compliment."

Murtogg thought for a moment."Oh.Thank you."

"Your welcome."Was the pirate's reply as he flashed another wide smile.

"Hey you're trying to do it again!"

"What?"

"That-that thing you always do!" Mullroy insisted gun still held up as he was ordered.

"Changing the topic of conversation?" Murtogg piped trying to be helpful.

"Diverting our attention is more like it!" Mullroy frowned as if hurt that Mr. Sparrow would think he was that thick.

"Well then, I've succeeded haven't I?"

**Eavesdropping On The King's Finest**

"Did you hear what those two were saying?"

"Who?"

"Murtogg and Mullroy! Honestly, do they take us for simpletons?"

"'Skeletons in the moonlight' story again?"

"Nah, this one's just as much rubbish. They said they saw that Jack Sparrow-"

At this the captain rolled his eyes, shook his head, and sighed.

"Captain, CAPTAIN..."

"-you know the one who was chased off the fort instead of swinging from the gallows?"

"The one who sacked Nassau? Heard he was daft-if you ask me some of those things he did were too clever for someone who was mad."

"Well, in any case I think the good commodore advised us against such stories because of those two."

"They did get to fight with some real pirates-the only thing I've shot at with this thing was a thief on Baker's street."

"We best be off-we're due at the fort."

**Before They Set Sail**

"What do you think of her? Not bad for cartographer's apprentice eh?"

"Former apprentice. She's beautiful Jack...What's her name?"

"The Black Pearl...I'll sail her to Tortuga pick up a new crew-this lot isn't too keen on what I have in mind."

"Off to seize the seas, Captain?"

"Captain?" He had seemed to think about the concept for a moment before breaking into a smile that had yet to gain the golden teeth that someday would become part of his notoriety. "Captain Jack Sparrow...Not a bad name really."


	2. The Truth

Disclaimer:Murtogg and Mullroy wonderful characters that belong to the mouse.Not enough Murtogg and Mullroy fan fics so I dedicate a chapter to them.Thanks for reviewing! This may or may not make it into a story of mine so I put it here.

Alas, no one will believe them. Those who were there will not admit to-

**The Truth**

"Tell me, what happened after you sailed to an island that doesn't exist?" The red coat asked in mock interest, leaning forward as if to hear his reply.

"But it does exist-I saw it!" Murtogg insisted with confidence, proudly proclaiming the fact. "Didn't I Mullroy?"

"WE did is what you mean." Put in Mullroy nodding all the same, another red coated man entered and he beckoned towards him. "Taylor! You were there, didn't we see the island with the-"

Taylor smiled nervously, "Leave me out of it you two. Far as I'm concerned we fought those pirates and that's the end of it."

"But when we boarded the Dauntless-they were all skeletons, rotten, awful smelling ones with-"Began Murtogg who was cut off sharply by their listener's roar of laughter.

"SKELETAL PIRATES? You don't expect me to believe that?"

"But it's the truth!" Mullroy maintained indignant that anyone would dare think otherwise.

"We're not like Mr. Sparrow- he wasn't telling the truth was he?" Murtogg asked.

"Said his name was "Smithy", course he wasn't-"

"Now you expect me to believe that you met Jack Sparrow? This is too much..." He stood up put on his tricorn and still laughing at the two.

"But we WERE telling the truth!"

"That's alright Murtogg; we know what it is that's what counts."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"


	3. Information

**Information**

"Ah, welcome to New York City, Mr. Turner!"

"Tell me again why we couldn't find someone closer for information."

"What better way to know things than to go where they occur?"

"It happened in New York?"

"No, it happened off the coast of Hispaniola."

"Then why are we here."

"Because she's here."

"Who?"

"Maria."

"So she is the one who knows what we need to know?"

"No. She is the one who knows where the one who knows what we need to know is. Savvy?"

"So she's a friend of the person who has the information."

"No."

"Isn't that what you just said?"

"No, I said 'She knows where the one'-"

"Let's just go-I'll figure it out later."

"Or I could explain it to you."


	4. The Chapter That Never Made It

**The Chapter that Never Made It**

**REAL DISCLAIMER:** This is well, what it says in the title. It was going to be in my story "Shipwreck: Murtogg and Mullroy". In that story the two are shipwrecked and rescued by Captain Sparrow. This chapter would've come after "Singapore?" or Chapter nine. Please note that Charlie and Oliver can't swim.

Disclaimer: POTC belongs to you-know-who and I'm not talking about a dark wizard who happens to be in a popular book series. Today in "Shipwreck: Murtogg and Mullroy" the question is…

What's Your Name?

"If I've been to Singapore or not is irrelevant to the real problem. You don't know if you can trust me. I'm not asking you to, I'm asking you what will happen if I am telling the truth and you decide not go with me."

"We'll wait for another boat." Mullroy responded as if it were the most obvious solution in the world.

"What if another ship didn't come? If one did come what if they thought you were pirates?"

"Why would they think that?" Murtogg inquired.

"Marooning is a well known practice of pirates is it not?"

"But we're part of the king's navy! Why would-"Mullroy interjected.

"Can you prove that? If they did believe you what if they weren't the sort that took kindly to gentlemen such as yourselves?"

"But like you said we don't know if we could trust you." Murtogg retorted uncertainly.

"Have I ever done anything to you?"

"What about Ms.Swann?"

"Did I do anything?"

"No."

"Well, then you shouldn't be worrying your hats off." Jack glanced behind him once again, the tide was coming in. Mullroy still couldn't understand the reason for his concern. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Mullroy, will you look at that! The tide's coming in!" Murtogg observed as the water slowly began rising. The two boys came to a halt with the latest report on the waters, turned worriedly towards them.

Oliver looked to Charlie a concerned look splashed across his face. The three adults present exchanged more questioning looks that seemed to rule that day above all other expressions. "W-wha-WHAT?"

"I don't know what **that** was about; I just said the tide was coming in…" The two boys started screaming their heads off like cannons. They pounced on the two red-coated men and began scrambling up them.

"Ah! Don't-don't-let it gets me!" Oliver screeched as Murtogg tried to pry him off, nearby Charlie was giving Mullroy just as much trouble.

"You? Who cares about you? What about me!" Charlie called. Their captain gripped the oar in his hands defensively as if contemplating whether he should try to knock the boys off them.


	5. Welcome Back to Tortuga

**Welcome Back to Tortuga**

"You're dead." She gasped as her eyes stared at him.

"Then I'm a very good looking ghost, eh?" He smiled as she searched his eyes. Her hands brushed his dark hair away from his cheek; then smashed into it! He staggered, shook his head, and then frowned at her.

"Good, you're alive. Now I can kill you."

"What? Sarah-" Another slam with her hand that sent his hat flying hit him. Jack made sure his jaw was still fastened on.

"Don't 'Sarah' me! _Six months _ o' people sayin' yer dead! Stories flutterin' 'bout a-a Naran shootin' ya! No, 'Love, I'm not dead'! Not one. Left me one day- no go' bye-then-then you die and don't tell me diff'rent! Now yer _joking_ about it!"

"I'm sorry really I am, love, apologies…"

"Oh-you-you" She flung her arms around a bewildered Jack. That usually didn't work- apologizing that is. Usually, they refused his apology, stormed off or slapped him then stormed off or screamed, slapped, stormed. Then some other girl would see that and start the 'Who was she?' and slap thing. Then of course there were those who just slapped him and he had, honestly, no idea who they were.

"Jack? Captain?" Called a voice, Ana Maria opened the door, Sarah whipped around, stared furiously at Jack, and pushed him away.

" I KNEW IT!" She shrieked.

"No-she's-"

"I got this box-" She shoved a small brown package at him. "It says 'To CAROL from CJS' _Who_ might that be?"

She swung, missed as he ducked, then stormed out of the room passed a confused Ana Maria. Jack swiped up his hat and shook his head at her.

"Ana!"

"Wha-what did I do?"

"Sarah-she just-cause you-Oh, never mind…"

"I'll buy you a drink-will that help?"

"Two."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask for three."

"She slapped me twice, missed once. Two."

"Oh, what's you're excuse for the days when you drink-"

"Careful, I might say ten."

"Very funny."


	6. The Brain of a Blacksmith

**The Brain of a Blacksmith**

"GET THAT MAN! THIEF! WHAT IN THE BLAZES ARE YOU WAITING FOR SEIZE HIM!"

Mr. Brown nearly dropped the bottle in is hand. He carefully peered around the wall he was leaning against. With their red coats, tri-cornered hats, shiny boots, and long sharp blades at their side. No doubt as to what they were-men with an occupation with catching disreputable, law-disregarding citizens such as himself.

Nah, that wasn't right. He had just-ah- _relieved _those two of their fine swords, yes, that was it. They'd been quite well into a few bottles-he wouldn't want them to hurt themselves-do something _dangerous_. He'd just keep them for a while. They'd want them back once they realized they were missing. If they couldn't find them, well, they'd go to him. He'd give them back, after polishing them, making them look just like new- provided they were willing to pay him for his service. He smiled at that thought.

A stampede of military men sprinted past after a blue-coated figure with wind whipped, red hair.

BANG! BANG! BANG! The bullets peppered the cobblestones after the thief-everyone in the naval officers' path moved quickly out of the way. Shuffling to the side, scooting children away, halting horses, carting carts out of the way breaking the usual monotony of sameness that each day usually brought.

"WHO TAUGHT YOU LOT HOW TO SHOOT?"

The spectators of the chase whispered amongst themselves- nothing like a chase to stir up the usually bland soup of their lives:

"Look at that scoundrel run, Abigail! I say if I was caught running like that it would be most unladylike!"

"Oh, yes it simply isn't right!"

"Did you see what he wore?"

"Yes, yes!A ghastly old frock! Dripping wet and in tatters!"

"Tatters ye say miss? "A toothless old man inquired, leaning on a worn cane. Abigail was happy to oblige.

"Oh, most certainly! He had the most awful coat-it was barely suitable to be used as a rag!"

A dirty faced child piped excitably to his mates:

"Had blood red 'air-he did! Had a watery coat, he was BIG! Tall as a giant 'e was! Saying 'horrible things! Barking like a dog!"

"Really Tom?"

" You saw him-musta been a fright!"

"Whoa-did he shoot at dem navy fellas?"

"Dunno-they ran past me and I couldn't see 'em no more!"

_What a spirited boy! Good strong arms too, for such a small sort, _thought Mr. Brown."You boy!"

"Me, sir?"

"I reckon you'd like to earn a few shillings just for carryin' these pretty swords wouldn't you?" Mr. Brown said nodding towards them.

"Sure, I would!"

Mr. Brown chucked lightly, heaved himself off the crate he had been on and began walking along the cobbled road leading to the heart of Port Royal. Tom scooped up the two swords and trotted behind him. When the two arrived at the door of the smith Mr. Brown walked through the door and- WHAM!

"Sir! Wadda 'bout the swords?"

Mr. Brown inched open the door just enough to look at the boy, studied him for a moment, snatched the swords from the boy and slammed the door once more. Tom began pounding on the door with his fists. "That's nawt fair!"

"What's the problem?" Tom spun around to see an older boy with brown hair and a questioning look.

"He-he said he'd give me a shillin' if I took his swords and followed him! Now he's not list'nin' to me!"

"Mr. Brown…" muttered the brown-haired boy. He sighed, reluctantly drew out a small purse and dropped a coin into the younger child's hand.

"Thanks!" Tom said appreciatively before shooting off and merging with the crowd. The older boy knocked on the blacksmith's door, a rough voice barked back. "Wha' ya want?"

"It's me, Mr.Brown." he replied quietly. The door swung open, Mr.Brown leaned against the doorframe, took one look at the boy and said: "Where've you been?"

"You gave me the day off yesterday." Brown took a drink from the recently opened bottle in his hand, scratched his head, and squinted his eyes at him as if what he had just said was astonishing. He moved away from the doorframe to plop himself into a convenient chair.

"I did? Why didn't I know that?" _Because you don't know a lot,_ Will thought a specter of a smile on his face. Will tactfully chose not to voice his opinion:

"I don't know, sir."

While figuring out ways to line his pockets was no trial, remembering things that weren't all that important to the once brilliant blacksmith were. Once. It was hard to imagine him being brilliant at anything. His disheveled, wrinkled clothes, tangled hair, his loose air, his speech and fragrant breath screamed everything, but brilliance or any form of commendable achievement.

"So-so-ah-what d'ya want?" Not much of an orator either.

"Why was that boy pounding on your door? He said something about you asking him to carry your things."

"I nevah told him anythin' of the sort! I said he looked like he wouldn't mind earning somethin' for-for a bit of light work- never told him to pick 'em up! Did tha' of his own 'ccord."

"Did you remember Mr. Vane's teapot?"

"Eh? Tea? I musta done it earlier…" Will's eyes traveled to the place he had left it. Yes, still there.

"What about the cutler's knives?"

"I couldn't find them."

_They're next to the teapot with the broken handle that you "repaired". _

" I'll do the knives, you repair the teapot."

"Where's the teapot?"

_I'll never know what's going on in that blacksmith's mind…_

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	7. Sword Throwing

**Disclaimer: **Pirates of the Caribbean most unquestionably doesn't belong to me. This is what I think Captain Jack would say if he had read Jaina Kenobi's one shot "Aim". You can find her one shot here on fan This is the about the bit at the beginning of the movie where Will throws that sword to keep the captain from escaping.

**A Word On Mr. Turner's Sword Throwing**

I am most pleased that Mr. Will Turner was unfortunate enough to miss my head and other vital organs that I most assuredly would need some time in the future. I suppose in light of this revelation I should scurry on over to his humble abode and visit the young man to express my utmost gratitude and appreciative view of his skills.

Or therefore lack of.

Of course, I would do well to voice my appreciation in better mannered terms, which complimented him more or less, preferably more. I'll have to think on that one.

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow 


	8. Elizabeth Heard Something

**Disclaimer: **Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Jerry Bruickheimer and Disney.

** Elizabeth Heard Something**

"Well? What is it? Tell me!"

"Bloody curious rum-burner…"

"What?"

"Hm?"

"What did you say?"

"What d'you mean what did I say?"

"You said something, I'm certain of it."

"Then I must have said 'something'."

"What did you say?"

"You know very well, you said it yourself I said 'something'!"

"I know I did, but that didn't tell me what you said!"

"Ah, but it does!"

"It does? I don't think so."

"You don't?"

"You're not going to tell me are you?"


	9. Morning Gloom

**Disclaimer:** Aye, this belongs to Mr. Bruickheimer and the mouse. I wrote this quite some time ago.There have been many oneshots devoted to this moment with good reason. This is merely my take on it.

**Morning Gloom**

Her hair was no longer perfectly curled, water and mud pulled at the hem of her dress, the music had long ceased, sheets of music were plastered wet against their stands, the tea cups sat serving rainwater to nonexistent guests. None of that mattered now that she had the knowledge that he still held her in his heart.

The bouquet of flowers fell to the ground as did her foolish thoughts. Her eyes still holding Will's gaze she scolded herself for allowing doubt.A faint smile crossed her lips as if she could not abandon her morose thoughts so suddenly, but had to have them slip away bit by bit.

If only her groom was not in chains. If only these soldiers were not there.They did not help, they merely lead to more-more questions, more confusion . Who was that gold waistcoated man? What right did he have to storm in and arrest Will-on THEIR wedding day?

Elizabeth smiled a bit more.He was in chains and yet spoke of how beautiful he thought she looked in a ruined dress and teary eyes. Love truly must be blind. "I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

_I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding..._ Had it-was it- truly before the wedding? There hadn't been one. Now it was looking less likely that there would be. Not today. She had so wanted it to be today. She had been so close.

Now for reasons she did not know those soldiers, that man standing there in his gold waistcoat, the manacles around her would-be groom's wrists, the weather-perhaps even fate- were ripping, _wrenching_ it all away.


End file.
